monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Remobra
Thunder |move = Talon-Bomb Combo |ailments = Poison |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A massive wyvern that controls a Remobra flock. When its scavenging cohorts find a meal, it follows to claim the lion's share. Thought to be a large alpha member of the species, like a Vespoid Queen. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Great Remobra is a Snake Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny. It serves as the leader of a flock of Remobra, assuming the role of "queen" when it becomes fully mature. It looks like an ordinary Remobra, but grows to the size of a Rathalos. English: Great Remobra Japanese: Dosugaburasu Latin: Anguis caelo In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A massive wyvern that controls a Remobra flock. When its scavenging cohorts find a meal, it follows to claim the lion's share. Thought to be a large alpha member of the species, like a Vespoid Queen. Introductory Cutscene Location: Prehistoric Jungle Area 4 Synopsis: Remobras can be seen circling in the clear sky over the jungle. A few of them fly close to the ground, while one is busy scavenging a monster corpse in the corner of the area. The view switches to that of an unknown beast watching the busy Remobra - and then it lunges from out of the trees, and the screen blacks out just as it reaches its prey. The hunter soon enters and immediately witnesses a flock of Remobras fleeing in the opposite direction. The hunter turns his/her attention to the now-empty area and immediately sees the back of a huge wyvern, bent over a meal. It lifts its head and spots the hunter from the corner of its eye, revealing itself to be a massive Remobra. The Great Remobra gets up and turns around, showing that it has actually been eating one of the smaller snake wyverns. The cannibal lifts itself into the air and lets out a screech, and soon, Remobra begin to arrive and surround the hunter. Outnumbered, the hunter nevertheless prepares for battle, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: none Status Ailments: Poison Habitats: Tower, Heaven's Mount, Ancient Spire, Prehistoric Jungle, Cratered Island, Blasted Badland, Cavernous Cliffs Behavior: *Cannot spit poison when low on stamina *Kills and eats a Remobra when low on stamina *Huffs poison gas when enraged *Drops an item when Flash Bombed out of the air Physiology and Behavior The Great Remobra is the alpha member of its species. Much like the Vespoid Queen, some hatchling Remobras possess a rare genetic mutation that cause them to grow to enormous size when they hit puberty, at which point they then searche out a flock of Remobra and assume control of the smaller wyverns. Not all Remobra flocks are led by a Great Remobra, since this mutation is quite rare and seldom occurs. Since it is the "queen" of its flock, the Great Remobra always gets to eat first when a kill is made or scavenged from another monster. It often follows members of its flock when looking for food, because the other Remobras stray far and wide while the Great Remobra tends to stick close to its nest. When all else fails, they become cannibals and prey on their own flock. Great Remobras are polygamous and will mate with as many members of its flock as possible. If female, this results in a huge clutch of eggs that often causes a population explosion. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Great Remobra can become infected by the Frenzy. Its hide will become inky black, and the hints of red on its wings turn purple. Its screeches and hisses rise in pitch and are heavily distorted. It is now far more aggressive in aerial combat and can attack relentlessly without having to rest, much like a Frenzied Rathalos. The existence of an Apex Great Remobra has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Great Remobra can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'G.Remobra Finehide: Finer than even the finest leather, this hide is a wyvern's fashion statement. *'G.Remobra Talon': Identical in every way to a Remobra talon, except size! *'G.Remobra Stripeskin': The red stripes on black scales are certainly effective in warding off competitors. *'G.Remobra Wing': A strong wing used for soaring. Muscles are in short supply, suggesting a vulture-like lifestyle. *'G.Remobra Lash': Long and flexible, the Great Remobra tail can be used exactly like a bullwhip. Also effective in terms of balance. *'G.Remobra Direfang': This hideous fang drips with venom. Make sure to keep away from any exposed skin. *'G.Remobra Mantle': A shining mantle from the Great Remobra. A true symbol of who leads the flock. A''': ''Note': Corroding Sacs can be carved from other monsters that use Poison. *'G.Remobra Dermis': Hide like this is almost never seen in nature. The Great Remobra is the hipster of the wyvern world. *'G.Remobra Ripper': Wickedly sharp and larger than any Remobra claw, there's no chance of survival upon being struck with this. *'G.Remobra Leather': Some say the Great Remobra has superior fashion sense in comparison to that of its flock. This hide is proof. *'G.Remobra Silkwing': This glorious wing smothers the sun in its wonderfully silky embrace and silences prey utterly. *'G.Remobra Tailbone': Many monsters have tail whips, but the Great Remobra's tail can cut through bone with a single slash. *'G.Remobra Toxfang': A single drop of venom from this fang can corrode skin down to the bone. Do not get in eyes. *'G.Remobra Inkstone': Said to have been corrupted by poison, this dark gem is nevertheless prized by some and coveted by many more. *'Corroding Sac': Contains only the most vile of poisons. The contents of this organ can even destroy metal. Attacks Charge: Simply charges forward, and always trips and falls at the end. Tail Swing: Swings its tail while turning 180 degrees to the side. Always does two. Side Bite: Takes a small bite to its left. The tail swings up and right during this attack, dealing minute damage. (Poison when enraged) Aerial Tackle: When in the air, it will rear its head back before soaring across the area into its target. May land after this attack, but most often stays in the air. Aerial Bite: While hovering, it raises its head and then bites down at whatever is below it. (Poison when enraged) Whiplash: While hovering, it will rear up and hiss with its wings spread wide, then swing its tail back and forth to attack anything around it. Venom Spit: Swings its head up in a circular motion, then brings its head down while spitting a large ball of purple fluid in front of it. If it hisses while performing the startup animation, it will spit three in a row. (Bad Poison) Venom Bomb: Takes several large steps backwards while poison bubbles around its mouth, then spreads its wings and shoots a projectile that explodes violently and showers a wide area with poison. (Bad Poison) Aerial Venom Spit: When in the air, it backs up while raising its head, then spits a ball of venom. This attack can be aimed. (Bad Poison) Aerial Aerosol: Similarly to Rathalos, it can hover in the air while spraying poison in a sideways arc, hitting anything in front of and below it. (Bad Poison) Airborne Bomb: Like Silver Rathalos, while hovering, it will raise its wings while gathering venom in its mouth, then flap its wings downward and spit a huge Venom Bomb directly in front of it. (Bad Poison) Diving Talons: Similarly to Rathalos, when in the air, it will suddenly charge forward, strike out with its claws, and then land on the ground. Homing Talons: When in the air, it will fly to a great height, raise its head, and then zoom down while homing in on a designated target. It remains on the ground for a second or two before flying back to its original position. Talon Knockdown: Suddenly flies forward, striking out with a talon and pinning its target to the ground. It then proceeds to stomp on and bite the target repeatedly. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Talon-Bomb Combo: Performs a Homing Talons attack, but then performs a Venom Bomb instead of flying away. (Bad Poison) Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder -15 *Ice -5 *Earth (0) *Sky +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Negate Poison, Awaken, Sharpness +1, Attack Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +30 *Thunder -5 *Ice +5 *Earth +10 *Sky +20 *Dragon +15 Skills: Stamina Thief, Awaken, Status Attack Up, Sharpness +1, Attack Down (M) Weapons Great Sword Noxious Serpentblade --> Serrated Serpentnox --> Repulsive Serrapent Insect Glaive Hideous Snakestaff --> Long Snakedeous --> Monstrous Snakedeous Notes *Great Remobra is much like an ordinary Remobra with Silver Rathalos' moves and attacks. *Its Latin name means "sky snake". **Its Japanese name adds the prefix "dosu-" to Remobra's Japanese name, "Gaburasu". *Whatever area it appears in will always have a few Remobra swarming around. *It is a cannibal and will recover stamina by attacking and eating its own flock members. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255